


Stronger than You (Pacifica version)

by tigerlizii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), I just really like the song, Song Parody, and it fits her struggle to be her own person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlizii/pseuds/tigerlizii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I did for fun that's all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger than You (Pacifica version)

This is Pacifica  
Back from darkness  
And never again will I listen to the likes of you  
Because I now know better  
And everyone is telling me, 'Don't let them'

I'm no longer gonna follow your rules  
Come at me, with that bell you despicable fool

Let's go, just me and you  
Let's go, it's just us two

Go ahead and try to stop me if your able  
The ringing from the bell is now feeble  
I can see you hate that I ignore your order  
But I think your just mad cause I'm smarter

I won't forget the words I heard from Dipper  
That it's not too late to get better  
If you beat me down, I'll just come back stronger  
And I'll never become like you, no father

I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor  
And Ho-o-o-ope  
O-o-o-o-oh

(Instrumental)

That was who I was  
Now I must make amends  
And if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again  
Because I have the feeling  
This nightmare will soon end  
And I won't risk my life for nothing  
And I won't abandon my friends

Go ahead and try to stop me if your able  
Your control over me is no longer stable  
I know you think I'm not something' you're afraid of  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of

But I am so much more than a Northwest  
Tonight I will put this curse to rest  
No more deceiving, lying, or cheating  
Now I'm only appeasing

I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor  
O-o-o-o-oh  
And I'm stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor  
And Ho-o-o-ope  
I'll be better than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Ho-o-o-o-ope  
O-o-o-o-oh  
I'll be better than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor  
And Ho-o-o-ope

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been listening to 'Stronger Than You' from SU nonstop and started getting back into Gravity Falls, I though of the episode 'Northwest Mansion Mystery' and seeing who Pacifica was really like, I think the song fit her, so I made a parody of the famous song  
> Also if are thinking of doing a fandub of this song 1) credit me for the lyrics, and 2) link me the Tumblr/Youtube song post so I can see it cause I love you for putting your time into making something beautiful:')


End file.
